Find Mii (StreetPass Mii Plaza)
:For other uses, see Disambiguation:Find Mii. Find Mii (also known as StreetPass Quest) is a minigame in StreetPass Mii Plaza. The objective is to use Miis found through StreetPass to free their own Mii, who has been captured by the Ultimate Ghost. They must navigate a large dungeon through several rooms, battling ghosts and other enemies. Gather heroes either by passing by other 3DS users or by using Play Coins. For 2 Play Coins, the user can hire a single hero (level 1-2). Hired heroes are either cats or dogs, depending on what pet animal the player says he or she prefers. They can earn unique hats by fighting their way through the game's levels and to the boss. When Find Mii is first started, a little story is played out about how the chosen Mii is the monarch, then it takes a nap. When the monarch wakes up, it has been captured by Ghosts in a plan crafted by the Dark Lord and calls out for help. Each time a player reconnects to a previously StreetPassed player, the corresponding fighter increases in strength and level, up to 7. When you beat the game 2 times, you unlock Find Mii II. Instead of Ghosts as enemies, Find Mii II has Slime enemies. It also have more hats and outfits. List of Magic Each hero can either attack with their sword, or cast magic depending on their clothing color. *'Black': darkens the room (one will darken a dazzling room), does double damage to certain golems. *Brown: summons random colour bunny hero, either the level of the summoner, or one level below the summoner (using combo magic will summon a hero equal to the team's level, max. 7, although mostly, it is level 4). *Light blue: freezes all enemies (you can hit an enemy until the ice breaks, giving extra hits). *Green: doubles level of next hero (max. 7, effect will disappear if your hero returns to the end of the line , two green heroes will increase the next hero's level to the highest level) *Blue: water magic does damage to all enemies in the room, does double damage to Blood Ghosts, does not work against blue ghosts (two blue heroes are necessary to clear a firey room). *Light green: puts enemies to sleep for a random amount of time (sometimes it gives heroes extra hits). *Orange: invigorates Heroes (allowing them to get one extra sword strike. With combo magic, you will be able to get two extra hits). *Pink: makes your heroes full of daring (heroes will always land a critical hit. The only major drawback is that it decreases the accuracy of landing sword attacks. With combo magic, no accuracy is lost.) *Purple: poisons all enemies in the room for 1 damage after each end of turn (2 damage from a combo magic). *Red: fire magic does damage to all enemies in the room, does double damage to Blue Ghosts and all mummies, does not work against Blood Ghosts (two red heroes are necessary to clear an icy room). *White: lights up the room (all heroes run away until you have a white hero in room 12 in Find Mii 1, or second to last room in Find Mii 2 secret quest), does double damage to reapers. *Yellow: brings a sandstorm in the room (lowers all heroes' chance to hit, to clear poison gas). Note: Some enemies are immune to certain magic, e.g. Blood Ghosts are invulnerable to red magic and Blue Ghosts are immune to blue magic. Enemies Category:Software Category:Nintendo Category:StreetPass Mii Plaza 0000